


I Have Everything When I Have You

by RileySavage7



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-HIAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Becky loves that Smackdown women's championship... but there is something (or someone) she loves more.---This is pure fluff because we deserve it.





	I Have Everything When I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This title... God it's awful... 
> 
> Not even gonna pretend like this is any good. Just enjoy it! 
> 
> Tumblr: RileySav7

"Okay Becky, we'll take a couple more pictures and then you'll be done" the photographer said as he took some more snaps of the newly crowned Smackdown women's champion. 

"I don't care - I can pose with this baby all night!" She meant it too. The title - her title - was safely back in the hands of its rightful owner. Back with the one person who loved and cherished it more than anyone else. 

"Luckily you don't have to", he said with a chuckle. "We're all done here, champ. Congratulations once again". 

Becky beamed as she looked at the belt in hand. It was so beautiful, as beautiful as she remembers. And still so blue. Still in such sharp contrast with her fiery hair. 

But then she looked at the little plates on the side. 

Charlotte's plates. 

And then it really sunk in. She won the belt from her girlfriend. Her incredible girlfriend who nearly jumped for joy when Creative let them know Becky would be winning. 

Charlotte was probably her biggest fan. Her biggest cheerleader. The one person who always believed in her and who never gave up on her - even when she gave up on herself. 

She felt guilty that she took the title from Charlotte. That belt made Charlotte so happy. It made her feel like she was good enough to carry her father's name. That she was making him proud... That she was making everyone who's ever been there for her proud. 

Becky gave a sad chuckle. If Charlotte could hear her thoughts now she'd tell Becky to quit it. To enjoy this moment. That the Irish woman deserved it. That she loved her endlessly. 

"Hold up, hold up. Champ in the house! That looks good on ya Bex". 

Becky looked up and found Paige's dark eyes. 

"Thanks lass. Can't lie, I love this damn thing". 

"No one is more deserving. That Irish luck really is on your side 'cos with my fucked up neck I can't take that belt off ya". 

"Ha! You could never - even with a good neck". 

Paige pulled Becky in for a quick hug. 

"Charlotte better treat you to a full body massage tonight, happy ending optional but preferred" Paige said with a wink and all Becky could do was shake her head at the woman's crassness. 

"You just don't change, do ya?"

Paige stuck her tongue out, acting as juvenile as ever. 

"But you still love it, don't even try to deny it". 

"A wee bit", Becky offered a smug smile. "Hey, uh... Have you seen Charlotte? I kinda got dragged away right after our match and I haven't seen her since". 

Paige looked around. "Nope. Haven't seen her. I could help you look though. I mean how hard can it be? She's a giant"

Becky rolled her eyes and gave Paige a little shove. "Don't talk about my woman like that! I have half a mind to disarm ya". 

"Call her? I'm sure she's still around here somewhere". 

"Phone's in my locker... But hey, maybe that's where Charlie is". 

\---  
That was exactly where Becky found her Charlotte. 

The blonde had showered, changed into jeans and a hoodie and packed both their bags. She gave Becky her most beautiful smile when she saw her enter the ladies' locker room. 

"Oh my... You look undeniably gorgeous with that championship over your boulder shoulders". 

Becky's response was leaping over and jumping on the taller woman. Her arms hooked around Charlotte's neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. After the initial shock, Charlotte held Becky tightly, setting her down after a good few seconds. 

"I can't believe it Char... I'm the champion. I did it". 

Charlotte nodded. "You did... And I'm so proud of you, love. Winning with a pin no less". She kissed Becky's forehead. 

"I couldn't have done it without you. Both figuratively and literally. You... "

"It's not about me. Tonight is all you, Bex. You're the champion, the winner, the star. I just wanna be the girlfriend". 

Becky pulled Charlotte in for another hug. 

"You're so much more than just the girlfriend" she mumbled into Charlotte's chest. 

\---

Becky stepped out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower and dressed in a slightly oversized CF Dynasty tee. 

"Now that's a shirt" Charlotte said with a smile and motioned for Becky to join her in bed. 

"I don't know... I don't really like it. Think I should take it off", Becky said as she crawled into bed. 

"Hmm, I like the sound of that", Charlotte said and very subtly licked her lips as she watched Becky strip off the t-shirt. 

"God Bex, sometimes I wish I could write 'mine' all over your body". Charlotte's voice was raspier than usual. She made no attempt to move closer to Becky; she just took in the sight before her. 

"Come on now, Charlie. You can talk the talk but can you really walk the walk?" Becky inched closer towards Charlotte, but something cold occupied the space between them. Becky lifted the covers. 

"Seriously, Char? Why is the belt in bed with us?", Becky tried to look annoyed but her smile flashed through. 

"Well you know what they say Bex... Title makes three". Charlotte lifted the championship belt from under the covers and hung it over Becky's bare shoulder. 

"Pretty sure the expression is 'baby makes three'"

"It IS your baby, isn't it?"

Charlotte smiled when she saw Becky beam down at the belt over her shoulder. 

"Yes it is. My first love", Becky said dreamingly. 

Charlotte took off her tank top and reached over to the nightstand to grab a hair elastic. Tying her hair up in a loose bun, Charlotte had not noticed how Becky had placed the title on the other nightstand and was now looking at her. 

"You're so beautiful... I feel like I don't tell you that enough". 

Charlotte had a grin on her face. "Are you talking to me or your first love?". 

Becky responded by climbing on top of her girlfriend, straddling her and placing a soft peck on her nose. 

"I'm talking about you, you blonde boulder. I love you". 

No matter how many times Charlotte heard those words from Becky, it always left her feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. 

"I love you just as much, Bex. And I know you probably feel guilty. Don't. I know my worth, with or without a title, and that's thanks to you". 

Becky gave Charlotte another peck, this time on the lips. 

"You make me better. In every imaginable way". 

Charlotte brushed a loose strand of orange hair from Becky's face. 

"And you save my life repeatedly. That's why I fall for you more and more each day..."

Becky chuckled. "Cos you know I'll catch you?"

"Every single time".

**Author's Note:**

> At first I wanted it to be angsty and emotional and stuff, but then I decided canon is angsty enough and that the fandom deserve some drama-free fluff! 
> 
> (Rhyming was unintentional, I swear)


End file.
